Everybody Loves Leo
by Icyblast51
Summary: A horrible past hides behind a glowing smile. Tears hide behind bright brown eyes. He thought he could hide it forever. But Hera has other plans... *Up For Adoption
1. Treating Him Perfectly Fine

**Hey guys! Here's the updated form of the first chapter of Everybody Loves Leo!**

 **The entire reason I wrote this story was because I wanted to put the spotlight on Leo for once! This is inspired by The Truth Behind The Mask by Zoethezany III. You should read it, it's really good.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Only Rick Riordan owns that crown...**

* * *

Percy's POV

Leo shuffled his feet into the room. His eyes were drooped, and he looked like he was about to pass out. Piper ran towards him.

"Leo! What's wrong?!"

"Some-something i-i-in m-my ddrrrrrriinnnnnnk..." With that, Leo passed out in Piper's arms.

"LEO?!" Hazel ran forward. Suddenly, they dropped him.

Annabeth looked angry. "Why the Hades did you drop him?"

Hazel looked really scared. "It-His skin-"

They looked up and simultaneously said, "It burned."

Jason reached forward to try to pick him up but he immediately pulled his arm back with a yell. He nurtured his hand.

"What the Hades is going on here?!" I yelled.

Hera's form appeared just over his body.

"HERA?!" We all yelled. Annabeth glared at her.

"Hello, demigods. Do not worry about your friend, he is perfectly fine."

"Perfectly fine?! His skin is like 180 degrees!" Piper screeched.

"Do not worry, it's just to keep you from disturbing him during the memory showing."

"Wait, wait, wait," I interrupted, totally confused. "Memory showing?"

"Yes. I have noticed how you treat your friend, Leo. In the words of Nemesis **(What book was that?)** he is the seventh wheel! I have stopped time outside so you are not missing time in your quest. However, Gaea is strong, and doesn't want this to happen, so I cannot do this for very long. I hope you learn a thing or two about your friend-"

"We treat him perfectly fine for your information!" Piper snapped.

"Oh? You call this perfectly fine? Then I am deeply worried for your relationship with Jason."

The goddess disappeared, and suddenly we were on the couch, me at the right edge of the 4 seater, then Annabeth, Jason, and then Piper at the other end. Frank and Hazel shared the more than big enough love seat.

The 90 inch HD Flat screen T.V. turned on. It showed us in the dining room, all of us except for Leo.

 **Annabeth checked her watch, then groaned. "Leo is late. Again."**

 **The memory changed Point of view to Leo, who paused behind the door to listen.**

 **I sigh in the memory. "Why is he always so late. Gosh, he's taking so long with his construction. Is it really all that hard?"**

I winced. Not exactly the nicest thing I've ever said.

 **Memory Frank groaned. "Does he always have to mess around so much?"**

 **Piper sighed in disappointment. "I guess even a war that could cause the end of the world- er, humanity- couldn't get him to be responsible."**

 **Hazel looked out the window at the sea. "Sammy was better..." (AN-That's from the other story I mentioned. I don't own that phrase.)**

 **Leo ran off to the front of the ship. He knocked a complex pattern on the wood, tears streaming down his face. A trapdoor opened, and he jumped in, landing in a slide that lead him to the control room.**

 **But wait...**

 **This was not the control room.**

 **It was a secret extra control room.**

Annabeth gasped. "It-It's beautiful!"

 **There were glass walls, showing the sea around them.**

 **Leo walked past the control panel, and into a tube. It sucked up him up and took him to his cabin. He fell onto the bed, sobbing. He turned on his side, then noticed a nail out of place. He groaned. He pulled a hammer out of his tool belt and started hammering it back into place. His features scrunched up into an angry face. He started hammering harder.**

 **"I didn't know that being _responsible_ could get me so _late_ , Percy! And Frank, I'm only trying to cheer you guys up! And Piper, if I wasn't responsible, you and the rest of those cold-hearted diab-di-a-" He wasn't able to finish. He dropped his hammer on his pinkie. **

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" He bellowed.**

 _ **I thought you guys would have came for me,**_ **Leo's thoughts said, startling us all, _but nope. You didn't even look for me when I missed lunch and dinner._**

With that, the memory ended.

Hazel was sobbing into Frank's chest. Piper's tears stained Jason's shirt. I looked at Annabeth. It was obvious she was trying to be strong and not cry.

A tear fell down her cheek, but she wiped it away before anyone could see. I picked her up and placed her in my lap facing me. I hated seeing her like this.

I hugged her. "It's okay. You can let them fall. Nobody will judge you."

I felt tears stream down my shirt. _Her_ tears.

I held her even closer, and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay."

Honestly, I didn't belive it myself.

I knew there was much worse coming.

* * *

 **Wow that was way shorter than I thought it'd be. Anyways, yeah, more updated chapters to come. Hopefully tomorrow. Fingers crossed!**

 **-Icy waiting for some snow!**

 **(Seriously, this morning was freezing! Where was the frost?!)**


	2. Smarter and Sadder Than We Thought

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support, 4 reviews in one day! You guys are amazing! So, for that, here's an early chapter! Read my other stories, I've got a ton. Enjoy!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Wade98: Thanks for being my first reviewer! And yeah, ouch, but remember, this is going to have way more emotional pain than physical pain, so yeah.**

 **Silverthornofriverclan: I'm glad you like it! He's one of my favorites too.**

 **Guest: Thanks! I haven't, but I read a bit and it looks good. Thanks again!**

 **kittehx1: FYI, there's gonna be a lot more of that.**

Percy's POV

Leo looked about 6 in this one, and it looked like he was in an apartment. A woman who looked a lot like him was holding him on the rocking chair, and he was- wait, WHAT?! He was six and he was fixing a coffee machine? Dang...

Anyways, after I came out of my shock, his mother began to speak.

"Eres tan intelligente, mi hijo." Words appeared at the bottom of the screen, translating it _You are so smart, my son._

"Gracias, mama," Leo said. He handed her the coffee machine, which was completely fixed.

"Te quiero, Leo." She said, hugging him. _I love you, Leo._

"Yo tambien te quiero, mama." He replied. They hugged, and a sound came from outside. _I love you too, mom._

" Stay here, mi hijo." His mom said. I think her name was Hesperana, or something like that.

He nodded.

She opened the door. Standing there was Hephaestus. "Hello, Esperanza."

She hugged him. "Where have you been, Hephaestus?"

He sighed. "There is something I need to tell you."

The memory time-skipped.

They were in the living room, and Leo was playing with some Legos.

"So, you are a Greek God? And Leo is a demigod?"

"Yes, that is true."

"Will he be okay?"

"I will protect him, no matter what happens. The thing is, there was this thing, and apparently, you're going to die in 2 years, because of a fire."

If I were Esperanza, I'd probably freak out at that news. But she sighed and ruffled Leo's hair. "I understand. Leo is strong enough. I know he can take care of himself."

"Well, good night, Esperanza. I have work to get to." Hephaestus kissed her cheek and left out the door.

Esperanza sighed.

"Mama?"

"Yes, mi hijo?"

"Is daddy a bad man? Is he being mean to you?"

Esperanza looked on the verge of tears. She hugged him. "No, no, mi hijo, he is a wonderful man. Never forget that okay?"

"Okay, mama. As long as you're happy."

The memory ended there. We were speechless.

Finally, Hazel broke the silence. "If only I had a mother like that," She said, then silently sobbed into Frank's chest.

Leo's thoughts came again. _I know some of you didn't have that great of a childhood, and looking at my life until I was 8 makes it seem like my life was as fine as Percy's or Frank's. But every good thing has to end._

The next memory came, and it showed Leo in class. He looked about 7 this time.

He wasn't paying attention to what the teacher, though, he was simply making a contraction. Classic Leo.

"LEONARDO VALDEZ!" The teacher yelled at him. She had an evil glint in her eyes, the kind a teacher has when they're about to embarrass a student.

"What is the value of 3564 to the power of 15?" Oh, heck no, I thought. He is not going to be able to answer that! _I_ can't answer that!

"1.90136472e53," he answered without looking up. "Try giving us something hard for once."

The memory ended there. We were all dumbfounded.

"H-he just explained one of the most complicated problems I have ever heard in seconds!" Annabeth spluttered. She looked a bit jealous, if I could say.

"Somebody's jealous," I taunted. She punched me in the arm. I kissed her forehead.

"Is that your way of saying sorry?" Annabeth asked me.

"Nope. It's my way of saying I was right!" I answered with a smug smile on my face.

She looked like she was about to say something but Piper beat her to it.

"Will you two stop bickering and let us listen to this next memory?!"

We blushed. Then the next memory came.

And let's just say, this one, was _not_ a happy one.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that! And sorry if the Spanish is a little off, I don't speak Spanish, so I used google translate. Give me ideas for memories, and any other things you'd like to address in your reviews! Follow, Favorite, Review, and REPEAT! Lol, #Go Leo! Sorry this was late, it was meant to be posted on Leo's B-Day. Happy belated Birthday, Leo!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	3. My Mother, My Life

**Hey guys! You have been so supportive, and I just want to thank you guys for that. This chapter is dedicated to Silverthornofriverclan for following, favoriting, reading, and reviewing! Thank you!**

 **Shout outs:**

 **TigerL1ly81: I UPDATED! I ALSO DON'T SUPPORT CUSS WORDS! Thanks for reviewing, though!**

 **wh: Thanks for the idea, but I don't see how that could help them learn about Leo.**

 **Giraffesplaycello: Thank you! It's technically inspired by a story called The Truth Behind The Mask by Zoethezany III. And it's perfectly fine that you didn't see it at first, as long as you saw it. You are one of my best friends on this website.**

 **Silverthornofriverclan: What's so, "oh my gosh, wow?" And you just gave me the perfect idea! Thanks!**

 **Killua minamoto: Thanks for the support and the correction! I just put what Google Translate told me. And thanks for the great ideas!**

 **Wade98: Yeah, I'm a total Percabeth shipper, so yeah. Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Enjoy! This chapter is called, my Mother, my Life.**

Piper's POV

Oh jeez. I'm such a horrible friend.

I confided Leo in everything, but I never gave him a chance to confide in me. He had a lot of explaining to do at the end of this.

 **Insert memory of his mom dying**

Tears flowed out of my eyes at the memory. His mother died? And he blamed himself?

"I'm such a horrible sister figure, Jase. I didn't even know his mother was dead."

Jason looked heartbroken. "Pipes, it's not your fault. He would never have told it to you, anyways. This much torture? I haven't experienced near this much pain, yet I know if I had, I wouldn't share it with anyone."

"Not even me? Your girlfriend?" I didn't mean to sound hurt, but I guess I did, because immediately Jason's face fell again, and he hugged me.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just making a point."

"I know, it's-"

"Can you guys shut up? No offense but I have no idea what's going on," Frank said.

"Sorry," we mumbled.

 **The memory showed Leo looking exactly the same as the last one, which proved it must have been only a few days later. He was in a pretty nice house, and you could hear a man and a woman arguing in the next room.**

 **"He is your nephew! How could you be so cruel?"**

 **"He is a** ** _diablo_** **! I refuse to have the devil's spawn in my house for a second, never mind the rest of his life!"**

 **"He is simply an orphan!** ** _You_** **are the real** ** _diablo_** **here! He deserves a loving family!"**

 **"No! He killed my sister! Would you welcome your nephew if he killed you sister?"**

 **"Yes! Because I actually have a heart!"**

"You tell her, random child services man!" Percy yelled.

 **"Idiot. I will never take him, neither will any of his family! You might as well leave him to his deadbeat father!"**

 **"Maybe I will! At least maybe he will actually have a house! I don't think you will once I tell the authorities how you've abused him!"**

 **"Yeah, right, like I'd waste my time on that piece of garbage." She scoffed.**

 **They finally came to the room Leo was in.**

 **"Tia Rosa! Are you taking me in?" He asked eagerly. Obviously he had not heard what they said.**

 **She slapped him, and hard. "NO! Never! You are a freak! Diablo! A mistake!"**

 **"Miss Rosa! You are to report to the police station, now! Child abuse is against the law!"**

 **"You Americans and your stupid parenting. There is a reason America is obese and stupid! They weren't raised right! Including you!"**

 **The man gasped. "You're coming with me. I will call a colleague to take care of you, Leo, okay?"**

 **Leo nodded. "Yes, Mr. Matthews."**

 **"Please. Call me Jake."**

Leo's thoughts came again.

 _ **I never saw Jake ever again. I was told that a drunk driver killed him when he was driving to my first orphanage. I didn't trust anybody else in Child Services.**_

That was it. I only needed one memory to know this.

I HATE his aunt.

 **Hope that was long and informative enough for you. See ya'll later!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icyblast51**


	4. Horrible Girlfriends

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support, you guys are awesome! I will update this a lot more, because I don't have to update my other stories! I posted this AN on all of them that said blah blah blah, I'm putting them on a pause, blah blah, will update this one first, blah blah. So yeah.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to ALL of you. Everybody who either reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just read my story. You guys, are wonderful Icyblasters. (Fan name. What? It's not weird.)**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Giraffesplaycello: Thanks!**

 **Alwayshomelate: PLEASE no cussing words. But thanks!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Nobody: Here it is!**

 **GryffindorPoseidonsDivergents: Nice name. For me, it would probably be RavenclawAthenasErudite. And no, because she's mine. ;)**

 **TigerL1ly81: Thanks! And it's fine, you're excused.**

 **orangepotato: Thanks! And nice name...**

 **killua minimoto: Thanks! I'll use that idea. I wanted to have some kind of liper in here, but since I don't ship it, so yeah.**

 **Btw, my cousins put me up to this. The names are a bit weird, but they wanted to be in my story and, "be famous." So yeah. Enjoy!**

Jason's POV

The next memory showed Leo in a park with a girl. She had brown hair and pretty blue eyes. They looked about 11.

 **The girl laughed at something Leo said. "You're so funny, Leo."**

 **Leo smiled. "I bet you can be just as funny as me, Megan."**

 **"No way. My best joke, is that ICUP one."**

 **"Which one?"**

 **"The one where you spell it lik P-wait...You sly dog!"**

 **Leo grinned. He kissed her. "Face it. You can't beat the king of Awesomeness."**

 **The memory changed to show Leo at a locker. Two boys walked up to him.**

 **"Hey, Valdez. I heard you got a new girlfriend. Where'd she come from? The dump?" He laughed and high fived his buddy.**

 **"Megan is my girlfriend, Ruhie. Now get lost."**

 **"Megan? Megan Wilcox?" He and his buddy looked shocked. Then they laughed.**

 **"Yeah, right," Ruhie's friend said. "She was making out with Ruhie this morning."**

 **"What?!" Leo yelled, getting the attention of everybody.**

 **"Yup. Girlfriend? More like reject friend." He high fived his buddy and walked away.**

"That was nooo joke. That was horrible! And Leo's first girlfriend cheated on him! That's so sad!" Piper exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

 **Leo ran to find Megan, and found her with a bunch of cheerleaders.**

 **"I can't believe you cheated on me, Meg!"**

 **Megan looked up at him with disgust. "I've changed, elf boy. I realized that I need to be with people with six packs, and not people who look like they were left behind by Santa." She turned sassylike and the cheerleaders followed her. Leo plopped down sadly.**

 **A boy with the same look as Ruhie-Just a year younger- walked over to Leo.**

 **"Hey, Leo, what's wrong?"**

 **Leo's expression hardened. "Nothing, Adam. It's just that a person I thought was nice turned out to be an evil shrew."**

 **Then, Leo walked away, leaving an awestruck Adam.**

"Why did he walk away?" Hazel asked.

"Why didn't he tell us about his horrible horrible childhood?" Piper asked.

"Good point."

Then another memory came.

 **This memory showed Leo about the same age but in a sewer.**

 **He looked at the waste passing next to him. He must have been used to the smell, because he walked perfectly normal. He found a small, hollowed out spot.**

 **He looked at a map that showed sewer systems. "This is the spot, anc only been walking for 3 hours. That seems like a record."**

 **A voice came from above. Leo peeked through the hole.**

 **"Oh, Ruhie, you're such a hot boy. You're way better than Leo."**

 **They kissed, and Leo scowled. They were sitting at the bus stop, waiting to go to school.**

 **Leo pulled something out of his pocket. He smiled. In seconds, he had a small device that looked like a tiny flying saucer, and he threw it up. It stuck to the back of Ruhie's neck, but he didn't notice.**

 **Then, it got weird.**

 **Ruhie scrunched his face up, then punched Megan in the gut.**

 **"RUHIE?! HOW COULD YOU! We're finished!"**

 **She ran onto the bus and made sure to sit on the opposite side from Ruhie.**

 **The whole day Ruhie was punching people, and eventually got expelled.**

The memory ended there.

Well, no wonder Leo goes for girls out of his league.

So they won't break his heart.

...

I'm a horrible friend!

 **Hey guys, hope that was lengthy enough for ya, I'll do better, don't worry. And Friday, I might have a guest star who will help me with the update. Her name is...drumroll please...FIREYBLAST51! Surely you can tell we are the best of friends. Just by the name. We met as babies, and now, we're besties! So yeah. Check out my profile, I updated a new pic, it's the same person but it shows her with an Icy pokemon...Just to let u know you know I don't like Pokémon. In 5th grade, it was popular for some reason, but then it got banned because some people were paying other people to get the "best cards" so yeah. I have no idea why I said that even though I was never a pokemon fan. I don't hate it...I just don't like it..**

 **Buh Bye!**

 **Live Love Laugh,**

 **Icy**


	5. Saving Lives Without A Sweat

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments! I recently noticed that autocorrect has been messing with my chapters, and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or Grammer mistakes, or anything that doesn't make sense. Enjoy!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Wade98:Exactly, bro, or brocita, the name throws me off. And yeah, Calypso will be in here, but I like to go in a sort of order so that probably won't happen for a long time.**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Thanks...and here!**

 **Guest: Thanks, but I've got a lot going on. Also, I think Nico is okay...I don't hate him I just don't like him as much as the seven. No offense to anybody.**

 **Lost-In-A-New-World: They were stressed, and freaking out. They didn't mean any of it.**

 **Giraffesplaycello: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe: Thanks!**

 **Leo is 9 in this. Imagine that as youre reading.**

Percy's POV

The next memory showed Leo running from an old lady with a belt.

 **"Get here you little Mo*********r! ****!Get back here!"**

 **9-year old Leo ran into an alley. The lady passed him.**

 **He turned and saw a man dig a knife into somebody. Then the man ran off, dropping the knife.**

 **Leo picked it up.**

 **A woman was passing by with her husband. She looked in the alley and fainted when she saw a 9 year old with a bloody knife next to a dead body.**

 **Her husband carried her into their car and called 911.**

 **Leo sat next to the person. He saw that they were stabbed in the heart.**

 **Leo started building something. The police ran into the alley way.**

 **"Freeze, young man! Explain yourself."**

 **Leo didn't even look up.**

 **"Young man! Where is your mother?"**

 **Leo placed the machine where the dead woman's heart should have been. She shot up, breathing heavily.**

 **Leo stood up, wiped his hands on his chest.**

 **He walked away.**

 **The police looked at him in awe.**

 _ **I had just earned my way out of Julie by bright a woman back to life. The next week, my foster mother found me and took me home. The next day, a PA kale came in the mail. It was a letter from the police. I was given a certificate for saving the woman's life. My foster sister was a brainiac, and she got jealous, so she tore it up.**_

 ** _The only certificate I had ever earned._**

 ** _Her name was Riley._**

 ** _A few days later, Athena claimed her, and ever since then, I have had a grudge against Athena girls._**

Annabeth choked back a sob.

"So that's why I have the worst cabin of everybody? And why I constantly have been found without a towel after showering? And why there's always whip cream in my pillow?"

All I could do was nod. I remember the day she asked me to give her a towel...

I should probably not say any more. Annabeth will kill me.

Snacks appeared on the table, along with a note.

Jason picked it up and read it aloud.

"Dear young demigods, I decided you needed a break, so here are some snacks and drinks. The next memory is a pretty depressing one, so brace yoursleves. Also, time has stopped outside, so you are not losing time on your quest. -Hera."

The only sound that could be heard was my crunching on Takis. What? I was hungry...

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I will be using ideas from other Leo stories, because I'm seriously lost. If I use an exact idea, I'll name the story and author. Anyways, if you were confused, Leo didn't know she was claimed, he thought she went to a brainiac camp. Then he saw her at camp, so yeah. Bye!**

 **●●●●●Icy●●●●●Icy●●●●●Icy●●●●●Icy●●●●●Icy●●●●●Icy●●●●●Icy●●●●●Icy●●●●●Icy●●●●●**


	6. Gangsters,Hospitals, and Love Pt1

**Hey guys! Thanks for everythkng, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I've been trying to, but I just great so uninspired.**

 **I've got some bad news. Now it looks like I'm going to update about once a week. If I feel like it, I'll update, but I promise at least one chapter a week. Haha, that was probably not what you expected, but yeah, it's true. This next chapter is inspired from a chapter in the story The Truth Behind The Mask. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did, Annabeth and Percy would have kissed in the first book. And the second one. And the third one. You get what I mean.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **RavenclawRaccoon: Thanks! I can't wait to write it!**

 **Wade98: I know, right? And I thought my profile pic would give it away. I'm obviously a girl.**

 **Giraffesplaycell: Thanks! And why do you log out? I just never log out and I rarely have to log back in. Even if I do, it's saved and all I have to do is the captcha code.**

 **A Venezuelan: Thanks for the correction. I'll use it in any further chapters with Spanish in them.**

 **Masterofstorms: Thanks. I will try to add some of that in my story.**

 **Lost-In-A-New-World: Thanks! I always get these cool plot ideas then the story just flows...**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Cool. I was planning on doing something like that. Just not in this chapter.**

Annabeth's POV

Depressing? More than it already was? I wish I could get out of the room, but all the doors were locked. And frankly, (zhangly) I want to learn more about Leo's past. I thought he was just a weird little player, but I guess there was more behind that elfish smile.

After about 5 minutes, in which Percy ate 10 bags of Takis (gods...I don't even know how to react...) the memory that was supposedly super sad started. The snacks disappeared and were replaced by tissue boxes.

 **It showed Leo walking down the streets at night. He looked about 10. He sat down against the wall of a building. He pulled a picture out of the blue backpack on his back. (A/N Obvious much?)**

 **"Te extrano, mama."**

 **A buff, African American boy who looked about 14 walked behind Leo and yelled, "Punk! Did you think you could hide? You ratted us out, ****!"**

 **Leo tried to run but the boy grabbed the collar of his shirt.**

 **"Look, Lugnut, I'd love to talk, but I've got to, um-"**

 **"Oh no, you almost got us in jail. You are going to die."**

 **"Couldn't you just give me a stern talking to?"**

 **Lugnut laughed a cold and dry laugh. "Nope." Then he pulled out a knife.**

 **"I'm not wasting a bullet on you, ya pathetic elf." Lugnut's friends came out of the shadows and surrounded Leo so that he wouldn't be able to run away.**

 **"Well, Lugnut, I've got something to say before I die."**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Goodbye." Leo bit Lugnut on his arm, and ran off as Lugnut cried out in agony.**

 **"Get him!"**

 **The gangsters grabbed their guns and ran after Leo.**

 **Leo ran into an alley, but he ran into a dead end.**

 **He turned around to see the entire group, about 40 or 50 people.**

 **Lugnut walked to the front, doing a slow clap.**

 **"The awesome amazing "chickgun" made it to a dead end. What's going to happen next, oh yeah, he's going to die." He smirked. He grabbed a gun and pointed it towards Leo.**

"No, Leo!" Hazel yelled at the screen.

Piper had tears coming down like a river, and so did Hazel. I didn't notice a tear fall down, and when it happened, Percy put an arm around me.

He looked at me with a look that said _it's going to be okay_. I smiled weakly.

I saw Frank looking just a bit jealous of Leo, considering how badly Hazel was crying. But Hazel hugged him, looking for comfort, and he smiled lightly. He kissed her forehead and I went back to looking at the memory.

Percy's protective hand covered my eyes. I tried to move it, until I heard a gunshot. That's when I let it out.

All three girls yelled at the same time, their boyfriends covering their eyes from the sight.

"LEO!"

 **Okay, that was so mean, after all that time, only giving you guys a short chapter. But I really wanted to end it like this. To make up for it, I'll post another chapter today. And did you get the Frank joke at the top? Frankly? Zhangly? Get it? Eh.**

 **Bye! See ya again in a few seconds, depending when you see this. :P**

 **●Icy●**


	7. Gangsters,Hospitals, and Love Pt2

**Hey! *Gets hit by a bunch of tomatoes* Sorry! I had to put a little drama in it. Okay, almost character death but still! *Dodges a sword* Hey! That's just unnecessary! I apologized, isn't that enough? Fine, I guess I'll give you a chapter...**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Wade98: Yeah...He was shot...No need to clarify it. And check out my profile, but here's some advice-don't don't don't see the last thing. I swear, it will totally creep you out.**

 **Lost-In-A-New-World: Yes. Dur. I wouldn't kill him. He's just critically injured.**

 **What?**

 **SylviaHunterOfArtemis: Yeah...it is pretty sad. Remember he was 10.**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe: Thanks!**

 **Also, one reason I didn't update for a while was that FIVE NIGHT AT FREDDYS 4 IS OUT! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

 **If you are a fnaf fan, good for you! If you've never even heard of it...**

 **You're dead to me.**

 **Jk, jk.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Depends.**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:What?! I hate you...fine..idontownpjoRickRiordandoes. Fine. I don't own Percy Jackson, okay? Happy now?**

Hazel's POV

I didn't think it would get any worse, but it did. While my face was buried in Frank's chest, I heard a gunshot, and immediately tried to turn around to see what had happened but Frank pulled me back. I guess it was best I didn't see it.

I heard a beep, and Frank finally allowed me to see.

 **Leo was in a hospital bed, with a bunch of tubes sticking out of him. There were some stitches on his forehead.**

 **He was in a white room, with a lot of electronics near his bed.**

I gasped. Did hospitals look like this nowadays?

 **Normally, in a patient's room you'd see a bunch of get well presents, but there was only one-a card with a heart on the front.**

 **The doctor came in the room with a woman and 2 children, a Hispanic girl with black hair and soft, intelligent black eyes, and a boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes. The woman was obviously their foster mother, because she had tan skin and strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were a piercing blue. She looked like a normal mom, with a simple dress and high heels.**

 **The doctor left the room with one warning.** ** _"Don't make him too excited or worried."_**

 ** _"_** **Leo, oh, I've been so worried." The Hispanic girl said. She ran to his side. "Why did you join that stupid gang?"**

 **Leo was unconcious, but the girl gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek.**

 **"Alexia, we have to go. You'll be late for ballet." The woman looked at her phone. She pushed the boy out emotionless and motioned for her to come.**

 **"For the last time, my name is Anna," she murmured to herself.**

 **She kissed Leo on the lips this time.**

 **"I love you Leo. Even if you may be my "foster brother," I know you just run from house to house, never really being anybody's sibling. I love you, Leo, and I know I will probably never see you again. But I love you, Leo. I really do."**

 **She kissed him again, then held his hand for a little while, looking at him.**

 **"Megan?"**

 **"ITS ANNA! AND IM COMING!"**

 **She looked at Leo one last time, and walked away.**

 **The memory ended there.**

He had someone who loved him, but he never even knew.

I suspect that card was from her.

Sigh.

I thought Leo to be exactly like Sammy. I should stop thinking that.

Wait.

Did Sammy have a similar past?!

 **Sorry that it's short, I just wanted to make this a continuation of the last chapter. It's part 2 of Gangsters, Hospitals, and Love.**

 **Yeah...**

 **I might change that.**

 **Anyways, every chapter will have a little song, sometimes it is similar to the chapter, but it is not going to always be related to it.**

 **This song is kinda related to this chapter.**

 **Kinda.**

 **OKay it has nothing to do with it.**

 **If you think about...**

 **They are both 10...**

 **Whatever just listen to it it's good.**

 **Too Young by Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Bye!**

 **Icy***********

 **P.S. Those are snowflakes. Don't take it the wrong way.**


	8. Someone's got Uptown Funk

**Hey guys! Oh my goodness. School starts in 9 days. I'm so nervous...This may come as a shock to you guys, but I'm just starting middle school. Could you guys give me some advice? I'm really nervous but also really excited. I got into Pre-AP, idk if you guys had that in your middle schools, but I know you have AP in high school. Anyways, yeah, due to school starting soon, I will try to post at least every other day, but I can't promise that. I will promise that you'll like this chapter.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Lost-In-A-New-World: Yeah, it's pretty sad. Do you think I should bring Anna back?**

 **SylviaHunterOfArtemis: Thanks...and what does asterisk mean?**

 **Giraffesplaycello: Cool, I've never gone camping before. I was supposed to, on the Fourth of July last year...but I've got memories...memories...**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, there would be more..ethnicity...No offense mister Riordan. But yeah, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: High levels of comedy.**

Jason's POV

Wow. I know I'm not one to know much about love, but the fact that Leo actually had someone who loved him, but he never even knew it, was pretty sad.

Piper looked at me. "Poor Leo."

I saw a tear fall down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb. I pulled her chin up gently with my hand.

"I know, I know, Pipes, but it's best for him if we keep watching. Then we can be better friends, okay?" I knew that was bothering her. She felt like a horrible friend for doing this, and so did I.

"We'll get through this together, okay?" I said, trying to reassure her.

She nodded, then the next memory started playing.

Luckily, this one was funny.

 **Leo was in a seat, fidgeting with his hands. He looked 11. He was wearing a pair of slacks, and a white shirt. He was sitting near some other students, some were singing, some were talking, and some were doing warm-ups.**

 **Loud clapping came from outside the curtain.**

 **A voice came over the P.A.**

 **"Next, Leo Valdez, 11, is going to sing."**

"SING?!"

We all looked at each other, shocked. It looked like it was a school Talent show so why the heck, out of all things, would he sing?

 **Leo walked up to the microphone. Then, a familiar song came on.**

 **Leo started tapping his foot, then he started to clap to the beat.**

 **" This hit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold. This one for them hood girls, them good girls. Straight masterpieces."**

 **He started doing some funny dance moves. His voice was okay, but everybody in the audience was laughing. Not at him, but laughing like you would at comedy.**

 **"Stylin', while in, living it up in the city. Got chunks on with Saint Laurent, gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty. Too hot, hot dang, call the police and the firemen, I'm too hot, hot dang, make a dragon wanna retire man, I'm too hot, hot dang. Say my name, you know who I am, I'm too hot, hot dang. Am I bad about that money, break it down."**

 **Leo winked and did a flip.**

 **"Girls hit you, hallelujah," he sang, and the crowd "Oohed."**

 **"Girls hit you, hallelujah,"**

 **"Ooh!"**

 **"Girls hit you, hallelujah,"**

 **"Ooh!"**

 **"Cause Uptown Funk gonna give it to ya, cause Uptown Funk, gonna give it to ya, Saturday night and we hit the spot, don't believe me just watch, come on!"**

 **Leo started to sway side to side, swinging his arms, and some people in the audience started to do the same.**

 **"Don't believe me just watch! Don't believe me just watch! Hey, hey, hey, oh! Stop, wait a- Ah! What is that?!"**

 **Everybody in the crowd turned to the doorway. A woman dressed in ratty clothes stood there, glaring at Leo. She blew a strand of her brown hair of her face. "You. Are. DEAD!"**

 **Leo nervously grinned. "Good night everybody, remember me when Im gone!"**

 **He dropped the microphone and ran off he stage, and out the back door.**

 **The lady ran after him.**

 **Suprising.**

 **She was wearing high heels.**

Piper's POV

"Was that one of his foster mothers?" Percy asked.

Annabeth punched his arm. "Well, no dur!"

" I can't believe I'm saying this but...Leo is actually a good singer!"

Everybody gave Percy a look.

"What?!"

"Annabeth," I said, and she knew what I was talking about.

She punched him on the arm again.

 **So, yeah, sorry if this is short, but you've got to admit, if you imagine it, it's hilarious. Anyways, I've got nothing else to talk about, the beginning AN took it all. I think from now on, I'm gonna put the important AN stuff at the bottom, so that you can get to the story faster.**

 **Bye!**

 **Icy**


	9. Belts Are A Horror

**Hey guys! Can you believe today is the 101st anniversary of the installation of the first traffic light?**

 **...**

 **I guess not. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: You're an evil little disclaimer, aren't ya? Fine. I don't own Jasper. Okay fine, I don't own Frazel or Tratie. No. U can't make me-**

 **Disclaimer holds up a phone, and is ready to play Justin Beiber's new song.**

 **No! No! Okay, fine, I don't own Percabeth! Or any of PJO for that matter!**

 **Disclaimer smiles.**

 **I look at my new text and read it aloud. "Silent but deadly. Wow..."**

 **Warning: (I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this..but I also thought it would be very effective) Child Abuse**

* * *

Percy's POV

After everybody stopped laughing at Leo's performance, the next memory came.

 **Leo is with the lady from the last memory. They were in front of a pretty big house, with white walls and a garden up front. Leo and the woman walked inside the house.**

 **Leo looked up at the huge house, with creme paint on the walls and hardwood floors. He looked at the stairs. The lady pulled him to the stairs.**

"Wow, what a beautiful house." I looked at Annabeth, giving her a look that said, _really?_

She shrugged. "It is!"

I rolled my eyes. Even at this time, she's talking about ( **Sorry if I spelled it wrong** ) archetecture.

 **"Look, boy, I am sick of you running away! My bodyguards are outside, so you better know not to try anything. Bring me a sandwich, now, and if you even attempt to run away, I will throw you into the street and leave you to get hit by a car, then make sure you don't get to the hospital!" Her brown eyes looked reddish, and she looked like Leo had just killed her husband.**

 **Leo looked really scared.**

 _ **It wouldn't have been the first time that she attempted to do that.**_

"Excuse me?!" Piper yelled. She looked like she was about to explode, but Jason put a hand on her arm, and she calmed down.

 **"Yes, ma'am."**

 **The woman turned and walked up the stairs with her high heels clacking against the wood.**

 **Leo turned and ran into the kitchen.**

 **He grabbed some bread, turkey, ranch, a butter knife, and a plate.**

 **"Stupid Diablo woman, Why'd she have to find me, I was perfectly fine at my school," Leo muttered.**

 **He looked out the window. A bodyguard was at the door. Leo cursed. He sighed, finishing the sandwich, grabbed a water bottle, and hurried up the stairs.**

If I were him, I would have just ran for it.

"Did you see that guard? He had a gun." I looked at Frank, then Annabeth.

"Did I-"

"Say that out loud? Yes you did."

I looked down sheepishly, then turned back to the memory. Even though I had a bad feeling about this.

 **He walked to the first room on the right, and stopped right behind the woman. "I have your sandwich, ma'am."**

 **The woman jumped and dropped a beautiful vase. Under the maroon rug was a hardwood floor, so the vase cracked.**

"Yikes," Hazel whispered. " This doesn't look like it will end well."

 **She gasped. "You little diablo! I should have listened to Rosa, you're just nothing but trouble, ugh, do you know how expensive that was? It was 5,000 dollars! You are going to pay for-what is that! I am in the middle of a fast, and you bring me a turkey sandwich? You truly are a diablo!"**

 **She grabbed a belt, and stated hitting him excessively with it. Leo cried out in pain, and this continued for about 30 seconds. When she stopped, she kicked him, then pushed him out of her room. She threw the sandwich on him, and all of his clothes got ruined.**

At that, Piper and Hazel poured a river. Their boyfriends held them. I turned toward Annabeth, who was trying so hard to keep it in.

I held out my arms, and she took that as a signal to let it out. She poured down the Amazon. And not the website.

The ship would be flooded.

Plus, I think it's physically impossible.

 **Leo ran to a little closet, and started crying. There was a blue pillow and a old, ratty, white blanket, and a backpack.**

 **He looked at his wounds, and he bandaged up the ones that were bleeding. He continued to cry.**

 _ **I have never worn a belt since then. That's why I wear suspenders. I still have the scars.**_

 **The memory ended there.**

The girls took a while to stop crying. Annabeth was the first one to.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I probably look like a baby now-"

"Annabeth, why would I ever think you were a baby? You are smart, brave, kind, and so many other things. It just happens to add to the package that your beautiful. Trust me, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met, and I would never, ever, think you were a baby. I get that sometimes you need to cry, and if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there, okay?"

Annabeth sniffled, then kissed me softly on the lips. "Thanks, Percy. That was beautiful."

I kissed her again. "No problem."

 **Well, that was that. I don't know, I guess I was trying to ease the pain from Leo's abuse with some Percabeth? Eh, it probably didn't work, but still.**

 **Wow, I was watching the news, and I was blown away. And not in a good way.**

 **ANOTHER SHOOTING?! AT ANOTHER MOVIE THEATER?! This is crazy, people! We have got to stop it with these shootings! When something bad happens to you, don't vent it out on innocent people! When you have something bothering you, talk it out. And if that doesn't work, cry yourself a river, build a bridge, and get over it! Taking innocent lives doesn't make you satisfied. I don't havery any experience in this kinda thing, but I know, that when ever you make a bad choice like that, other people may be hurt, but the guilt is going to kill you. So, instead of taking everything out on others, talk to yourself and others. There are ways to get rid of depression, and ways to get over jealousy or anger.**

 **Sorry, I just had to get that out.**

 **Anyways, yeah, hope you were satisfied by that chapter, it's not as long as I'd hoped it would be, but I still think it's okay.**

 **Who's POV should I do next? Frank? Piper? Jason? Tell me in your reviews.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to SylviaHunterOfArtemis, Giraffesplaycello, Wade98, Lost-In-A-New-World, and CrazyPeopleLikeMe. They have reviewed the most by far, and have been with me since the beginning. Thanks!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Iamawesome237: Thanks! I'll need it! And I just like to add a bit of Frazel, Jasper, and Percabeth in here, so that it's not all sad and lonely stuff. But maybe you are. Why would you be mad at Jason, though?**

 **Wade98: Wow, that's a perfect idea for a oneshot. But yeah, this was when he was 11, so he hadn't even met Piper and Jason yet.**

 **Totoronerd123: Thanks so much, I will! I also love the Dumbledore quote. I love using that quote.**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe: Thanks, and wow, really? Are you going into 6th grade too?**

 **Giraffesplaycello: Me too! Thanks.**

 **SylviaHunterOfArtemis: I know, right? And thanks for the clarification. Thanks. And I think you are an awesome writer. Probably not the best, but still a great writer. Also, you know the saying, Modesty won the award! Okay, nobody says that, but it might catch on.**

 **Wow, I said thanks in pretty much every shoutout. I should get a thesaurus.**

 **Bye! I have to hurry, my brother has karate.**

 **••••••••●●●●●••••••••Icyblast51•••••••••••●●●●●•••••••••••Icyblast51••••••••••••••●●●●●••••••••••••••**


	10. True Love

**Yay guys! This is our tenth chapter! I'm trying sooo hard to update as much as I can before school starts. All I know right now, is that I probably won't update on Monday, and for sure not Tuesday. Back to school nights, obviously. Tomorrow, I'm going school shopping, so not tomorrow either. I will try to update Saturday, Sunday, and Wednesday. Thursday, I start school, so yeah. I just finished Gathering Blue, so lucky for you guys, I'm giving you a long chapter. I know I said I'll put everything in the bottom A.N, but it just didn't work for me. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **TigerL1ly81: Thanks. Is this soon enough for you?**

 **Wade98: Yeah, me too.**

 **SylviaHunterOfArtemis: No problem, and thanks. I like your new profile picture.**

 **Pink lady of love: Thanks. I thought I didn't go into much detail. Or maybe that's because I just read Gathering Blue, and Lois Lowry is like the best author, and great at describing things, so yeah.**

 **Musiclover4ever: Love the name. And thanks.**

 **GryffindorPoseidonsDivergents: Okay, I'll do him. And sure, I'm scared of what will happen if I don't let you...㈷2 Lol. If you're on a computer u probably can't see that but it's a scared emoji.**

 **Lost-In-A-New-World: Thanks. Yeah, I know, it's just, this is supposed to be sad until the end, and I've got a bit more to go. Yeah, I'm running out of happy ideas.**

 **Giraffesplaycello: Wow, really? There aren't any beavers in my area. But if there were, I would so do that. And when I was younger, my cousins used to always call him Justin Beaver. It's not because they were young and couldn't say things right. It was because my brother tortured them with Baby. Yeah. He's so annoying, that he'll annoy 3 year olds. Even the youngest one hated it. If you think that's crazy, you should read the comments on the video for his new song. Just saying, he didn't rock edm. Skrillex did . ㈵0**

 **Okay, so the song for this one is I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston. It's just the song I'm listening to right now, so now I'm bringing back Anna!**

 **"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?." -Mystery Movie. If you can name what new movie that is from, you win a chapter dedicated to you! Yay! If you can name the song, you also get a batch of cookies! ㈳3**

 **Wow that was a long AN. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Gathering Blue. Or the song I Will Always Love You.**

* * *

 **Frank's POV**

I used to think of Leo as an annoying little elf that can make stuff. I didn't hate him, I was just not that close to him. Especially with the whole Sammy thing. But now that I've seen some of his memories, I realize there's more to him than I thought.

As I was thinkin about all this, Hazel nudged me to show that the next memory was starting.

 **This next memory showed Anna, this time, a bit older. She was wearing a blue tank top with denim shorts. Her brown hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing blue rim glasses. She was staring at Leo. Anna was sitting at a small table in a cafeteria. Leo was nearby, a few tables away, flirting with some girl.**

Typical.

 **Leo was 12 in this memory, and so was Anna. She had long, curly chestnut hair with amber highlights. Her eyes were a bright blue. She looked pretty, but not pep squad pretty.**

 **"So, Penelope, you free Friday night?" Leo wiggled his eyebrows.**

 **A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared and put his perfectly tanned arm around her shoulders. He raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?"**

 **Penelope twirled a lock of her hair. "Sorry, Leo. You didn't give me the chance to say that I have a boyfriend, Chase. However," she picked up his hands. "You will find the perfect girl. Maybe what you need to do, is look behind you, instead of in front of you." She let go of his hands and walked away, her boyfriend giving her a side hug.**

 **Leo sat down at Anna's table, not noticing Anna.**

 **"Hey, Leo." Anna was blushing furiously.**

 **Leo jumped in his seat, obviously startled to find somebody sitting there.**

 **"Oh. Hey, um, what's your name?"**

 **It was obvious as Anna bit her lip, that she was trying hard not to cry.**

 **"Anna. Anna Thomas."**

 **He held out his hand for her to shake. After hesitating, she shook it.**

 **"So, um, what's wrong?" She looked at him.**

 **He sighed. "I just don't think I will find the perfect girl. I've tried and tried but every girl I ask either already has a girlfriend or doesn't like me."**

 **She smiled. "Maybe you're looking in the wrong place."**

 **He scoffed. "Yeah, right. I know what happens if I look somewhere else." He had a pained look on his face, as if he was remembering a painful memory.**

 _ **Come on, Anna. You can do this.**_

 **"Do you-" Briiiing. The bell rang. Leo got up.**

 **"You were saying?"**

 **"N-Nothing, nothing."**

 **Leo shrugged, then walked off to his next class. Anna placed her head in her arms. "I hate my life."**

 **The memory changed. Now it showed Anna, with her straight brown hair down. She had a green beanie on. She was in a room with blue walls and a soft white carpet. There was a queen sized bed with a red comforter. It had snowflakes all over it. She was wearing a grey shirt that said, Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars. (I actually have that shirt in real life.) Her pants were just regular jeans, but new ones. She had a purple silk scarf wrapped on her neck New Yorker style.**

 **Anna was looking in her wardrobe mirror. She sighed. "Today, I'll ask him out. I can't keep hiding the fact that I'm in love with him."**

 **"Anna! Come on, you're gonna be late!" A woman's voice, different from the woman in the hospital, called out.**

 **"Coming, mama!"**

 **She looked at herself. She sighed, then ran out the room.**

 **-TimeSkip-**

 **Anna was walking toward Leo, who was looking at a picture in his locker. She stopped. A tear fell down his face. He quickly wiped it away. Then he grabbed a few more things, and put them in his full backpack.**

 **Anna continued walking towards him. When she reached him, he turned around and saw her. "Oh, um, hey Anna."**

 **Anna smiled. "What's up with the full backpack? Lunch is starting soon. I don't think you'd be leaving early. And with everything in that back pack." She tired her head, showing her confusion.**

 **Leo sighed. "I'm running away. It was nice knowing you."**

 **He ran off.**

 **"Wait! But-"**

 **Anna looked shocked, then tried running after him but he was just too fast.**

 **"I never got to tell you I love you." Anna wiped away a stray tear.**

A line came at the bottom.

 **A few days later, Anna committed suicide.**

"WHAT?!" Everybody yelled in unison.

Hazel let a tear fall down. "She must have really loved him."

Piper was crying as well. "She should have just ran with him. That's what I would've done if I were her."

"Even if she was in love, she shouldn't have committed suicide!" Annabeth yelled.

"To be fair, you tried to commit suicide when we just came to the camp. I was the one who stopped you-"Piper started, but was cut off by Percy.

"WHAT?!" Percy yelled. "You what?! Annabeth you know I would never-"

"Um, guys, can you sort this out later, I can't understand what's going on."

 **This memory showed Leo running past houses, but then he hears the name Anna, and stops. He looks through the window, at a T.V in a living room.**

 **"Ronald Adams here, reporting breaking news in Houston. A local 12 year old by the name of Anna Thomas has comitted suicide. She was found in her closet by her foster mother, who found a note, that said she didn't understand the point in life without the love of her life. Apparently, he ran away. She said his name was Leo."**

 **Leo gasped. "She loved me? And comitted suicide because I ran away?"**

 **"Leo, if you're out there, think about what you've done." looked angrily at the camera.**

 **The T.V turned off.**

 **Leo slid his back against the wall and sat down on the sidewalk.**

 **"I can't believe that the one person that loved me, is gone. Forever."**

 **His hand reached up and wiped away a tear. Then, he got up. He was about to continue walking, but a silver spark appeared in front of him, startling him.**

 **Anna appeared, but as a ghost.**

 **"Anna."**

 **"Leo."**

 **"Why did you-"**

 **"Comitt suicide? Because I thought I would never see you again. I thought, without love, what is the point of life?"**

 **"How do you even know me enough to be sure you're in love with me?"**

 **She quickly kissed him, even though to Leo, it felt like a warm wind hitting his lips.**

 **"Remember ?"**

 **"That thoughtless shrew? Of course I-oh. You've known me for 2 years."**

 **"Yes." She closed her eyes, then began to sing very softly.**

 **"I will always love you."**

 **Her form faded away.**

 **Leo kicked a rock.**

 _ **I hate my life.**_ The memory ended there.

Hazel and Piper were crying, but not as hard as seemed to be crying, but I couldn't tell because her face was buried in Percy's shirt.

Hazel turned to me. "How could we be so ignorant?"

I hugged her. "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay."

I myself didn't even trust what I said.

* * *

 **Hey guys! That was my longest chapter, and I was happy to bring Anna back. But sad to let her go. I have a question for ya'll. Should I make this story have 25 chapters, or 30? Tell me in your reviews. Bye!**

 **● Icy ● Icy ● Icy ● Icy ● Icy ● Icy ● Icy ● Icy ● Icy ● Icy ● Icy ● Icy ● Icy ● Icy ●**


	11. Snowboarders R Us

**Hey guys! *Dodges arrows* OKAY OKAY IM SORRY, I WAS WRITER THIS CHAPTER ALL WEEK BY NEVER FINISHED IT, THEN SCHOOL STARTED, THEN WE LOST INTERNET FOR A FEW DAYS, SO I SORRY, OKAY?!**

 **Sorry.**

 **Anyways, I have school on Tuesday, but I promise I will update on Tuesday because...**

 **ITS PERCY'S BIRTHDAY!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! He's turning 22.**

 **Well, kinda.**

 **He was 12 in 2005, but 17 last year...**

 **Meh.**

 **Tell me through your reviews if your parents can't survive a day without coffee. My parents can't, and I had a teacher in 5th and 4th grade that couldn't either.**

 **Anyways, I've decided to do 30 chapters, because everybody wanted more, and it really depends, because I don't know when I'll get to the memories that happen at the wilderness school and later on. Let's just say, I have a MILLION ideas for that. Anyways, enjoy this happy, funny chapter.**

 **Hint: Leo goes snowboarding.**

 **Answer to movie quote: Descendants. Song: Rotten to the core.**

 **Winners:**

 **Pink Lady of Love**

 **SylviaHunterOfArtemis**

 **Congrats guys!**

 **Dedicated to: Pink Lady Of Love and SylviaHunterOfArtemis**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Pink lady of love: Yes you are right! And yes, they are blue cookies.**

 **FoxesHuntTheHounds: Thanks! I wish, but I've got more stories to write. If I were you, I would've cried too. But I don't feel if I wrote it.**

 **Like a robot?**

 **Yes.**

 **GryffindorPoseidonsDivergents: No, no, I was just kidding! Yeah, I understand.**

 **Lost-In-A-New-World: I know, sad. But here is that chapter you asked for!**

 **Giraffesplaycello: Yeah, sad, I know, but hey, here's a happy one!**

 **SylviaHunterOfArtemis: Wow, it's surprising how many people cried! I feel like a robot...But you are right about the Descendants thing. Don't you agree that anybody who watches it, has to LOVE it? Or at least like it!**

 **Bluemooncow: Thanks! What's with the name?**

 **Jaspercabeth83: Thanks. That is such a cool name, I never realized you could do that with their names.**

 **Guest: Yeah, that was my plan. I just wanted to know what the fans wanted.**

 **Alldaladieluvleo: ThanksIreallyappreciateitbutwhydidyoutypeyourreviewlikethis?**

 **TigerL1ly81: Here is one to make up for it. Hopefully. And thanks.**

 **Thanks everybody for all the support! I don't have the time to be mushy, so let's skip the chit chat and get to the story.**

 **Song: Cloud 9 by Dove Cameron and (Somebody whose name has been forgotten)**

 **Disclaimer: IDOPJO or the song!**

Piper's POV

I thought I could keep in the tears, but Anna comitted suicide because Leo ran away? Just another thing for Leo to blame himself for.

I wiped away the last tear. The next memory started.

I looked at Jason, my grim expression asking him, _Is there more?_

He gave me a weak smile. He kissed my forehead. Then he gave me a look that said, _This memory might be better._

I sighed. I hope.

 **A 13 year old Leo was on top of a mountain. It was covered in snow. He looked nervous.**

 **A girl a few years older than him was showing him how to properly stand on a snowboard.**

 **"...You need to bend your knees..." She placed her hand on his back and lightly pushed him down a bit.**

 **(A/N sorry if this isn't accurate, I've never snowboarded before, even though I live much closer to the Rocky Mountains than most people.)**

 **"Face it. I'm just not a snowboarder. I was born in Texas, and our "snow" is is a half melted snow cone that fell on the floor."**

Typical Leo.

 **The girl rolled her eyes. "Well, your parents-"**

 **"Foster parents," Leo corrected.**

 **"-enrolled you in Snowboarding lessons, and I have never failed to teach someone how to snowboard. And I do not plan on breaking that legacy anytime soon."**

 **Leo rolled his eyes. "Well, you do not plan on it, but it might happen."**

 **She glared at him. "Just try to at least go through tubing."**

 **Leo smiled. "Fine. I'll try tubing."**

 **The girl smiled triumphantly.**

 **Leo snickered. "Beatrice."**

"Beatrice?!" Percy cracked up.

 **She glared at him again. "That is not my name! You can only call me Ms.** **Beata. Got it?"**

 **He nodded, scared. "Yes, yes, ."**

 **She sighed and motioned for him to follow her. She took him to a huge tube, and she told him to wait in line. She grabbed her snowboard and slid down the mountain.**

 **Leo got in line, then somebody from behind nudged him and laughed when he fell down in surprise.**

 **(Before you kill me,continue reading.)**

 **"Dang, man, you scared me." The boy helped Leo up and they did a long complicated handshake.**

 **"Hey, just tell me when you're going snowboarding."**

 **Leo laughed. "So, Caleb, what's up? Are you a snowboarder?"**

"Hey, I knew him!" I yelled.

Everybody looked at me, like are you crazy?

I nodded. "He was my middle school crush."

Jason squirmed in his seat. I laughed, then kissed his cheek. " _Middle school_ crush."

Jason blushed. I just laughed and went back to the memory.

 **Caleb shook his head. "Sure I know how to snowboard, but it's not my favorite."**

 **Leo just nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know your heart is for Basketball."**

 **Caleb high fived Leo. "You know it! Dude, your next. Shred some snow!"**

 **Leo gave him a weak smile. "Yeah...shred some snow..."**

 **Caleb sighed and shook his head. "You don't know how to snowboard, do you?"**

 **Leo hung his head in shame.**

 **Caleb groaned. "You live in Denver. How could you possibly not be able to Snowboard? Just go man. Hope you make it out alive."**

 **Leo grinned and put his snowboard down. He stood on it. "Okay. Okay. I can do this. I can do this-"**

 **His friend Caleb pushed him.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

 **After Leo failed to snowboard for a while, he got the hang of it. "Woo Hoo! This is awesome!"**

 **Beata appeared at the bottom of the tube, which Leo was nearing. "Okay, now get ready for the landing."**

 **"WHAT?!"**

 **"Don't worry, it's easy. Just get into a horse stance."**

 **Leo bent his knees, and got a determined look on his face.**

 **"I can do this, I can do this-"**

 **He looked at Beata.**

 **"I CANT DO THIS!"**

 **Leo crashed onto Beata, his face inches from hers.**

 **After an awkward moment, Caleb screamed when he saw them, lost his balance, and fell on top of them, causing Leo's head to move forward.**

Let's just say, two lips touched.

 **Beata pushed Leo off her, causing Caleb to fly off comedically landed on his back.**

 **"Owww...What was that for?"**

 **Beata glared daggers at him. "How dare you try to kiss me! I'm too old for you-"**

 **"Me? Kiss you? It was all Caleb's fault!"**

 **They glared at each other as they kept arguing.**

 **Caleb got up and noticed them arguing. He walked in between them.**

 **"STOP!"**

 **Leo and Beata looked at him.**

 **"You guys should just stop arguing, and pretend the kiss never happened."**

 **He turned to Beata. "Beata, Leo doesn't like you like that. It wasn't his fault."**

 **Then, he turned to Leo. "And Leo, you've gotta admit, you were flirting with her."**

 **Leo feined an offended look. "I'm offended that you think that."**

 **Caleb laughed. "Cmon, let's go shred some snow. Leo and Beata laughed, then followed Caleb up the hill.**

 **The rest of the day, Beata, Leo, and Caleb snowboarded. It was good for all of them. Caleb had a lot of fun, and so did Leo and Beata, but Beata was very happy that she didn't break her legacy, and Leo was happy that he finally knew how to snowboard.**

 **When Leo's foster parents arrived, they were happy with his results. Leo walked over to them, to leave, but before he did, he left a soft kiss on Beata's cheek. She blushed.**

 **"See ya."**

 **"Bye."**

Wow. Leo's scored some pretty hot girls.

But why wouldn't he tell us any of this?!

 **So, I hope you guys liked that, it took soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to write. Also, I have a few questions for you guys.**

 **1\. Should I write a story that's a Percy Jackson version of Descendants?**

 **2\. Who's POV should I do next?**

 **3\. Any ideas? Otherwise, I'm going to the Wilderness School.**

 **Please answer these questions through your reviews. I love it when I see so many reviews. I might have to answer merely a few at a time. Sorry.**

 **Bye bye!**

 **Middle School Icy**


	12. Destiny Are You Talking About Me?

**Happy Birthday, Percy!**

 **Hey guys! Eek! It's Percy's Birthday today! Now, for the chapter...I was going to do a sad one, but then I realized, hey, it's Percy's birthday! So, this chapter is in Percy's POV, and it's Percy-centric! I will also post a Percabeth proposal one shot in honor of Jackson.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **SylviaHunterOfArtemis: Right about what? Sorry, I have short term memory. :P**

 **GryffindorPoseidonsDivergents: Okay, thanks! I'm glad you like the idea.**

 **Superheronerd99: Thanks! Okay!**

 **Jason Todd is Red X: Okay, okay, and it's fine! I'm not demanding it, I was just asking. And here is that update! ㈳8**

 **Lost-In-A-New-World: I'd love to do that next chapter! Sorry, I just wanted to make this very Percy-centric, so yeah. And thank you, I will do that next chapter.**

 **Pink lady of love: Thanks and no problemo.**

 **Jaxon the 2p: Thanks! I know, right? If you hate Descendants, you have no life!**

 **Anyways, guys, starting I the next chapter, I am only going to answer like 3 reviews, but please, keep reviewing! I will try to update every Saturday, Tuesday, and Friday, but middle school is unpredictable, and I wanna make honor roll. I might not update this Saturday because I have to get ready for a huge thing with all my friends and family. Anyways, see you at the bottom!**

Percy's POV

Dang, Leo had it bad. I just immediately assumed that he had it good-ish like me. You know, like an awesome mom and stuff.

I liked his happy memories, though. I meam, I've never gone snowboarding in Denver!

"Technically he lived in Denver and snowboarded in a resort in the mountains called Breckenridge," Annabeth corrected.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked, blushing a little.

Annabeth laughed. It was small, but adorable. She hadn't laughed much since the war with Gaea began.

I kissed her forehead. "I like your laugh," I whispered into her ear.

She looked up at me, since I was, like, 3 inches taller than her. She kissed me. I kissed back.

"Get a room!" We separated, blushing. Then, everybody else started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"That-that-was the memory!" Piper laughed.

We blushed even harder, to a crimson red.

I paid attention to the large, 90 inch screen.

 **Leo was walking past some houses. He wasn't running, just walking. It was Dawn.**

 **When he looked up at the rising sun, he started to run. Instead of towards a house, he ran straight into the thick forest.**

 **He was almost immediately surrounded by the tall, dark, shadowing pine trees. He just kept running as if he didn't see the trees.**

 **He kept running till he found a beautiful, small pond. It was sparkling, the only light in the dark forest. A few dots flew around it, but when they saw Leo, they stopped and flew towards him.**

 **He placed a tiny chip on each of them, causing their voices to be loud enough for Leo to hear.**

 **"What is it, Leo? I'm tired..." The one in a green dress complained.**

 **"Go faster it's almost dawn..." The one in the red dress whined.**

 **"Guys, be nice. Anyways, Leo, what's in it for today?" The one in the blue dress asked cheerfully.**

 **"I want to know my destiny."**

 **The little fairies (AN Yes, gasp, fairies!) Gasped. The girl with the green dress and the girl with the red dress flew away, but the girl in the blue dress simply stayed.**

 **Her eyes glowed green.**

She looked like a smaller version of Rachel while she was saying a new prophecy. Wait a minute...

 **"The boy with the horrid past, shall befriend the 6 heroes. His sacrifice will tell whether the world will fall or survive. But beware, sacrifice, he must bare."**

 **The sunlight started to come through, pushing through the thick bristles on the trees. The fairy disappeared in a whisp of smoke.**

 **Leo stared at the spot where the fairy had last stood. His mouth slowly closed. He turned around, hands in his pockets, shock still on his face. He trudged through the deep forest, suprised at what had just happened.**

 **"...Save the world?...Me?"**

 **The memory ended there.**

Everybody stared at the screen, shocked at what they had just witnessed.

"Soo...Fairies are real?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me, then punched me in the arm. Hard.

"OWW! What was that for?!"

She just smacked her forehead and the next memory began.

Let's just say, I wish I could go back to the happy memories.

Because it was just about to get real.

 **I know, I know, not my longest chapter. But I'm busy, okay? Also, I didn't know how to lengthen it. :P**

 **Anyways, bye bye! Idk what else to say...I mean middle school is middle school...**

 **Icyblast51 the 11th hero (Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge deserve a little respect!)**


	13. Advice From My Dead Mother

**Hey guys! *Gets hit by tomatoes* Yeah, yeah, I know, I haven't updated for like a week or 2, but school is tiring! And I have so much homework,after this chapter I'm working on a math project and a math paper. My math sub on Friday was okay, but he was kind of rude, giving us homework on the weekend. Anyways, enjoy this sad chapter. Sorry, u just had too many happy ones ;) lol jk this is the first of many wilderness school chapters. Anyways, sorry if it's short, just enjoy it.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Wade98: Same here, bro. Same here.**

 **Candy Phantom: Thanks for all your reviews, when I checked my reviews and I saw 12 from u, I was so surprised. You are awesome! After I write this chapter, I'm checking out your profile.**

 **Jaspercabeth83: Thanks! And also, is this fast enough? Lol I know it's not but I try.**

 **Do not think I'm ignoring you if I didn't answer UR review, it just means Im to lazy to answer all of them.**

Jason's POV

The next memory started, and I saw the place that I had heard of, but never remembered going to.

That's right. The Wilderness School.

Anyways...

 **Leo was walking with Jason, a look of disgust on his face. Jason was babbling about how pretty Piper was.**

 **"And those Kaleidoscopic eyes...I could spend hours just staring at them..."**

Everybody looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Hey! That wasn't the real me!"

Everybody returned their attention to the memory. Except for Piper. She looked hurt.

I lightly pushed her head up to look at me with my thumb. "I-I didn't mean it like that-"

She cut me off by kissing me. She moved her lips to my ear, her breath tickling my neck. "Goteem!" She yelled in my ear.

"AH!" I yelled, falling off the couch, startled. Everybody laughed.

Piper laughing the hardest of them all, helped me up. Then, still softly laughing, we all went back to the memory.

 **The memory changed to Leo sitting on a park bench, in the middle of Piper and Jason. Who were kissing. Leo was yelling at them to stop slash gauge his eyes out, but they either didn't hear, or just didn't really care. Leo sighed. Then his face lit up. He pulled something to of his pocket, something that looked like a computer chip. He placed it over his mouth.**

 **Then came funny. (AN I know it's not correct grammar, but I just thought of Girl Meets World right then, if you don't know what I'm talking about, then...SHAME ON YOU!)**

 **"STOP THAT DISGUSTING PUBLIC AFFECTION AND GET TO YOUR DORMS, CUPCAKES!"**

 **Leo's voice sounded exactly like Coach Hedge's, that Piper and Jason pulled away immediately and stood up and ran away. Leo sat there laughing like a maniac.**

Piper and I blushed. The rest of the seven were laughing like crazy.

"That was Leo...Oh..." Piper mumbled, just fueling the others' laughter.

The next part of this series of memories though, was not very happy.

Or funny.

Pretty much a downer.

Curse you, Hera...

 **Leo was messing with some metal in his room, when Jason walked in. He looked nervous, biting his bottom lip, and fidgeting with his fingers. Leo noticed. "Hey, bruh, what's wrong?"**

 **Jason sighed. "Nothing, I'm just nervous about my date with Piper."**

 **"When is it?"**

 **"Tonight."**

 **Leo's face fell. "Oh. Well, good luck, champ."**

 **Jason ignored his sarcasm.**

 **"I need to clear my head. I'm going outside."**

 **"Okay, see ya," Leo mumbled.**

 **Jason just walked out.**

 **Leo punched his pillow. He scowled, then kissed his knuckles. He mumbled something about forgetting to take some metal out of his pillow.**

 **He walked downstairs to the gym, and walked up to the punching bag.**

 **"Jerk. A**. I hate him."**

...What'd I do?

 **"Been blowing me off for days. For stupid Piper. Why'd I ever help him get a date with her. Should've known he would've just decided he didn't need me, just like pretty much anybody I've ever known. I should just go. I don't know why I've stayed in this one place for so long."**

 **He walked towards the door that led outside, then stopped. He was about to go outside but he saw Piper and Jason laughing, having fun outside.**

 **He sat down, back against the door. He began singing in Spanish.**

 **"¿Es malo, ¿Es correcto? Huir de la noche, la madre.**

 **¿Debo ir, debo quedarme, ¿que debo hacer, madre? Dime que hacer..."**

 _ **Is it wrong, is it right, run away in the night, mother?**_

 _ **Should I go, should I stay, what should I do, mother? Tell me what to do...**_

 **(Yeah, I know, it's similar to the one in Descendants, I'm sorry, I just had to. So yeah, I disclaim the idea of the song. Also, I used Google Translate, so same thing as before. See ya at the bottom.)**

 **A spirit appeared in front of him. It was Esperanza, his mother.**

 **Leo's face lit up. "Mom!"**

 **Esperanza laughed."Yes my son. I am afraid I can only be here for a quick moment."**

 **Already her form started to fade.**

 **"But I need you, mama!"**

 **"You're a big boy now. I know you can take care of yourself. By that's not why I'm here. You cannot run away. Trust me, you cannot."**

 **"I will do anything you say, mama, but why? I don't belong here."**

 **"Yes you do. I cannot say much more but if you leave now, the earth will rise."**

 **Realization dawned on Leo's face. "You mean-"**

 **"Yes, mi hijo." She started to fade away.**

 **"Mama, no, wait! I love you!"**

 **She smiled. "I-love-you-too-"**

 **She dissappeared.**

 **Leo curled up in a ball and started to cry.**

 **"Por que? Por que yo?"**

 _ **Why? Why me?**_

 **He didn't notice Nico, passed out, right outside the door.**

"Nico?!"

 **Hey guyz, so yeah, sorry for the short chapter, I'll hopefully update soon, maybe, maybe not. Anyways, yeah, I've got some news.**

 **Did you hear about the teenager running for president?**

 **His name?**

 **Deez Nuts.**

 **That's not his real name, it's just a nickname. Lol. Bye!**

 **IcyWillRuleTheWorld**


	14. The End

**I feel like the worst person in the world.**

 **I am so sorry for this but...**

 **Unfortunately, I have to discontinue this story. I have lost inspiration and I am just so busy.**

 **I might rewrite one of my stories, however, it will be on a new account. If you want to know, my new account will be:**

 **SnowflakeNerd21**

 **This story is officially up for adoption.**

 **If no one offers to adopt this story, then I will delete it.**

 **I am so, SO sorry!**

 **This has been my most popular story, and I will always be grateful for all you amazing Icyblasters. This story wouldn't have come so far without you guys lending me ideas, ways to fix my story, and just all the support you guys have given me. Maybe I'll see you on my other account.**

 **Goodbye.**

 **-Icyblast51**


End file.
